No sé lo que vi en ti, sólo sé que no lo veo en nadie más
by Majo Walles
Summary: Yaoi - Lo sacaba de quicio, siempre lo hizo, desde que lo conoció en el colegio. Cuando lo vio por primera vez el bastardo simplemente lo miró de arriba abajo, luego de haberlo botado al suelo. Aunque en honor a la verdad, fue él quien chocó con el bastardo y cayó por la fuerza del golpe, el infeliz tenía el cuerpo duro como roca...


**No sé lo que vi en ti, sólo sé que no lo veo en nadie más.**

Lo sacaba de quicio, siempre lo hizo, desde que lo conoció en el colegio. Cuando lo vio por primera vez el bastardo simplemente lo miró de arriba abajo, luego de haberlo botado al suelo. Aunque en honor a la verdad, fue él quien chocó con el bastardo y cayó por la fuerza del golpe, el infeliz tenía el cuerpo duro como roca. Esa vez ni siquiera lo había ayudado a ponerse de pie, simplemente había seguido su camino. Lo odio desde el principio.

Eran sólo unos niños.

El tiempo pasó y Duo entendió a las malas de que Heero lo superba en muchos más aspectos que en la que al aspecto físico, no es que creyera que Heero Yui fuese más guapo que él. Duo Maxwell era, por sobre muchos aspectos, EL chico guapo del instituto. Atraía tanto a chicos como a chicas. Pero Heero Yui tenía algo que él no tenía ni en un gramo de su anatomía. Seriedad. Misterio.

Fue, luego de un enfrentamiento en el que se vieron unidas sus fuerzas en una competencia de educación física que Duo, con sólo catorce años, se vio envuelto en lo que hasta el día de hoy no entendía del todo. Se había enamorado de Heero Yui.

Si se pregunta a Duo que es lo que le vio al de cabellos negros, este no sabría que responder, por que no había nada en la personalidad de Heero que le gustara. Era el típico sabelotodo que miraba a todos por sobre el hombro, por eso mismo, no se sabe, hasta el día de hoy, como es que ellos dos pueden estar juntos en la misma habitación sin querer cortar el cuello del otro.

O eso es lo que todos piensan. Por que cuando todos se van, cuando quedaban solos en las aulas de clases o en el gimnasio, Duo se las arreglaba para seducirlo, lo hacía desde que las clases empezaban, cosa de que Heero tuviera que agonizar por dos horas para estar a solas, porque por sobre todo y lo perfecto que era, seguía siendo un adolescente de diecisiete años.

-No entiendo que es lo que pretendes -le dijo Heero, sosteniéndolo del cabello, de esa larga trenza que siempre traía y a que a su secreto amante le encantaba desordenar.

-Nada que tu no hayas hecho por mí -le dijo Duo, poniendo sus manos en las caderas del más alto. Por que sabía que esto volvía loco a Heero.

-No sé qué es lo que tienes -dijo Heero acercándolo, dejando el cuello de Duo a su disposición, lo besa con gula, sin importar que estuviera dejándolo rojo y que aun tuviera un par de clases a las que asistir.

-Ni yo -le dijo sosteniéndolo de la cara, mirándolo a los ojos, de manera intensa-, pero no lo veo en nadie más.

Heero no pudo más, lo sostuvo con aun más fuerza y lo acerco a su boca, quería quedar a Maxwell con su pasión, con la que estaba desbordando en ese momento.

Duo disfrutaba de los arranques de pasión de Heero, por que no eran muchos, por que siempre era él quien estaba persiguiendo a su amante, seduciéndolo, arrinconándolo.

Como la primera vez.

Heero caminaba como si nada por los pasillos, ya estaban empezando su ultimo año antes de pesar en entrar a la universidad, antes de dejar atrás su adolescencia. Antes de dejar atrás a Duo Maxwell.

O eso es lo que creía.

Maxwell lo esperaba en una esquina, apoyado contra la pared, lejos de la vista de todo el mundo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -preguntó parándose a menos de un metro del muchacho, que siempre le sacaba de sus casillas con sus niñerías.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Heero lo vio dar la vuelta y caminar a la azotea. Sonrió de lado, demasiado cliché. Aun así, lo siguió. Ni bien pasó la puerta fue empujado contra esta misma y besado por Maxwell, disfrutó ese primer beso, tanto como disfrutaba este en el presente, mientras iba bajando las manos por las caderas de Duo hasta dar con el elástico del pantaloncillo de deporte, iba a tomarlo ahí mismo, pasara o que pasara, ambos lo sabían.

Duo no podía esperar por esto, estaba caliente a más no poder, no era un cubo de hielo como su amante, así que sin el más mínimo pudor se volteó, se bajó él mismo la ropa interior y se expuso a Heero, que sin poder con la calentura que le atacó, se acercó a este, lo sostuvo de las caderas y se bajó el pantalón, solo tomo su pene un segundo antes de ponerlo dentro de Duo.

Se movían al mismo tiempo, eran perfectos en lo que hacían. Porque ambos lo hacían. Porque así lo sentían.

-Vamos… no puedo más -pedía moviendo las caderas, sintiendo como con cada arremetida iba más y más adentro.

-Aguanta... aguanta -no podía ir más lento, era como tratar de parar un huracán con los brazos, por eso mismo ni siquiera hacia el intento, sólo trataba de no dañar a Duo, nunca lo había hecho y no empezaría ahora.

Y fue todo, simplemente se descararon al mismo tiempo, sintiendo como si les tiraran del ombligo hacía adentro, era la sensación de vértigo más impresionante que podían sentir, pero sólo podía ser en brazos del otro.

No sabían por cuanto tiempo más sería, nada en la vida era eterno, ni la misma vida, pero mientras durara lo disfrutarían, tratando de buscar el por que seguían, juntos. Buscando el motivo de porque se amaban.

Fin


End file.
